1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic unit for a vehicle brake apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-262924 describes a hydraulic unit for a vehicle brake apparatus. This hydraulic unit has a structure in which an ECU case formed with a recess portion is assembled to a housing such that the recess portion is in communication with a housing chamber which houses a pump so that the recess portion serves as a fluid reservoir for storing brake fluid leaking from the pump. Further, to prevent the brake fluid from leaking to the outside from the fluid reservoir, a seal member is disposed at the matching surface between the ECU case and the housing.
However, the above conventional hydraulic unit for a vehicle brake apparatus has a problem in that since the ECU case is formed with the recess portion as a fluid reservoir, there is a concern that, if the brake fluid leaks from the fluid reservoir due to degradation of the seal member, the brake fluid may adhere to an ECU housed in the ECU case causing an electrical defect.